


Here for You // Here for Me

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some nights, Yasha will settle in close next to Mollymauk with a hunger in her eyes and a look that always asks the same question:Can we?Molly's answer has never been anything butYes.





	Here for You // Here for Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink meme.
> 
> headcanons included in this:  
> -afab nb mollymauk with they/them pronouns  
> -mix of female-coded and male-coded terms for genitals  
> -molly and yasha are best friends who love each other a lot and fuck to relieve tension and/or because they want to and they have zero interest in ever being together in a relationship  
> -yasha isn't super into dirty talk but she knows what presses molly's buttons  
> -i dunno man they care about each other a lot and sometimes they fuck

It's usually Yasha who comes to them after the sun has set, quietly entering their tent, taking her boots off and lying down next to Molly's bedroll rather than the other way around. They're always awake when she does, watching her, waiting for her to make the first move. Sometimes she just wants to lie there with them, holding Molly's hand until she falls asleep. Other times they talk, hushed whispers between them until one of them falls asleep. 

Still other times, though, Yasha will settle in close next to Mollymauk with a hunger in her eyes and a look that always asks the same question: _Can we?_

Molly's answer has never been anything but _Yes._

They don't wear much to bed if they wear anything at all, so most of their focus is on getting Yasha naked while she laughs softly at their eagerness. Each part of her they uncover, they worship. Under her tunic and breastband, her skin is pale and warm and tastes of salt. Her nipples harden when they wrap their lips around them and alternate between gentle suckling and a hint of teeth. Yasha stays quiet, breathing a little heavier but largely sounding unaffected. Mollymauk doesn't mind- they know how to pull more noises out of her, know that it just takes a little time and a lot of focus on her cunt. But they're not there yet, they've only just started and Yasha still has her pants on. 

Mollymauk kisses down her torso, between her breasts, and pays a little extra attention to the dark trail of hair leading down from her bellybutton to beneath her leggings. Her happy trail delights Molly, and they run their fingers through it, admiring the dark curls against their purple skin. Yasha is propped up on her elbows, giving them a look that says, _Keep going._ and Molly wants to chide her for being so impatient. But they’re starting to be able to smell her arousal and their mouth is starting to water just a little thinking about eating her out, so they kiss her stomach right above the waist of her leggings and start pulling them off. She’s not wearing any smallclothes beneath the leggings, which isn’t a surprise but is nice nonetheless. She kicks them off and throws them in the general direction of her boots before turning her gaze back to Molly. She’s still on her elbows, watching them with her legs spread _just_ enough to see her lovely wet cunt. She’s absolutely doing it on purpose, too; she knows they can see in the dark, knows exactly how she looks like this, and it’s just _unfair_. Molly is fairly certain it’s illegal for their best friend to be so fucking hot. Clearly immediate action needs to be taken, so they blow a raspberry on her hip before dropping down to suck on her clit, hard. 

Yasha nearly yelps, catching herself at the last moment, and instead weaves her fingers through Molly’s hair and _yanks_. They can’t help the moan that slips out at the sharp prickling of pain. Yasha must feel it, because she grips harder and rolls her hips up into their mouth. It's just the right amount of rough as to be wonderful and Molly is already _desperately_ slick between their thighs. Right now is about Yasha, though, so they suck just a bit softer before trailing their tongue down to dip into her. She tastes so good, so very _Yasha_ , and Molly could drown in her like this. Her thighs bracket their head, clenched just shy of too tight, and _gods_ but Molly would be okay with too tight. They grip her thighs from beneath, nails digging in just enough to hint at the idea of pain. Neither of them had known how much Yasha enjoyed Molly's claws until they had accidentally gripped her hip so hard they drew blood and she came only seconds later. Molly would be lying if they said they didn't frequently use this information against her on the nights they spend together.

And sure enough, as their nails bite into her pale flesh Yasha squirms, pulls harder on their hair to draw them impossibly closer, and Molly switches back to sucking on her clit, flicking their tongue against it until Yasha curls in on herself and comes silently against their mouth. One of these days, Molly vows, they're going to get her to make some kind of a noise when they get her off. It's an exciting prospect, something to look forward to, though there are a few things in the immediate future they're more focused on. Namely-

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Yasha is looking down at them still between her thighs, her face and chest pleasantly flushed, and she smiles just a bit. "I brought my cock."

Molly licks some of her slick off their lips and grins back. "Only if you're up to the task."

"I think so. It's been a while since I fucked you into the floor, it should be good stress relief."

"Gods, you're my favorite person, you know that?"

"You always say that when you want something."

As Yasha moves to stand up, Molly presses a quick kiss to her clit, making her jerk hard enough that Molly just barely avoids being kneed in the head. They laugh, and shift backwards so she has room to get up.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel that way all the time. You're a treasure, Yash."

"And you're an asshole." She gets to her feet and stretches, whole body on display, and Molly doesn't bother pretending they're not taking the entire vision of her in. She's got muscular arms, soft breasts, wonderful abs- and of course, scars and burns scattered across her pale skin like a map of battles she's fought. Then that perfect trail of hair from bellybutton to cunt and legs like tree trunks with just as many marks as her chest. The taste of her lingers on Molly's tongue and they have to wipe a bit of drool from the corner of their mouth.

She bends down to dig through her bag and Molly wolf-whistles as they ogle her ass. She flips them off, then pulls out a set of leather straps and a nicely-sized glass cock. Some of the candlelight catches it, making it sparkle like a jewel. Yasha fastens the straps around her thighs and hips, and slides the cock through a ring near her cunt. She loosely wraps her hand around it and gives it a slow stroke.

"It's pretty cold. You had better warm it up before I fuck you with it."

Molly doesn't waste time feeling embarrassed by how wet they are or how quickly they're crawling over to Yasha and swallowing her down in one go, hands on her hips to steady themself and to keep her close. She was right, the glass is cold on their tongue and throat, a fun sensation but not one they want in their cunt at this particular moment. They draw back until the head of the toy is just barely resting on their lower lip then swallow it down again, pressing forward until their nose is against Yasha's pubes and they can smell her come. The glass is a little warmer, but Molly is enjoying themself and doesn't see any need to cut the fun short, especially when Yasha tangles her fingers into their hair again and holds them where they are.

"Mollymauk, you have exactly two minutes to finish up and then I'm going to ruin you."

Still held in place with the glass cock all the way down their throat, Molly can only moan.

"Good boy," Yasha murmurs, and lets go of their hair. They pull back, clearing their throat and trying to blink some of the tears out of their eyes. They've only got two minutes, though, so they get to work sucking and swallowing Yasha's cock, warming up the cool glass and enjoying the act of giving a blowjob, even if the recipient can't really feel it. There's just something so satisfying about tonguing the very tip where the slit would be on an actual dick, suckling the head of it, running their tongue from base to tip as Yasha stares down at them, quiet as ever but blushing all pretty and pink.

At the two-minute mark, she pulls them away and a lovely strand of spit stretches then breaks between their mouth and the toy. They whine, mouth and throat feeling empty and used, though not quite as much as they'd like. 

"Ass up?" Yasha asks, absently running her fingers up and down Molly's cheek. They turn to take her index finger in their mouth, just barely scraping the skin with their sharp canines and sucking gently before pulling off with a small _pop_. 

"On my back tonight? I want to look at you while you're rawing me."

Yasha cups their face in one of her huge hands and pushes her thumb into their mouth, pressing down on their tongue and forcing their mouth open. A trickle of drool runs down their chin and it's only partially for show.

"Your mouth is so pretty. Maybe I should just make you eat me out again." She uses her hold on their jaw to tilt their head slowly to the right, then the left. Like she's looking at some pretty item in a store. Molly thinks it's quite possible that this is the most wet they've ever been in their life. They let out a little whimper that's mostly muffled, but Yasha definitely feels it and her face softens as she smiles.

"Oh, Mollymauk. I won't make you wait much longer." She takes her fingers out of their mouth and shoves Molly down so they're flat on their back on their bedroll. They bend their knees, tail wriggling excitedly against the wool sheet, and when Yasha takes too long to come down to their level, they slip a hand between their spread legs and hiss at how wet they are. They tease their entrance, not pressing in but just circling, and gods, they _ache_ to be filled.

"Yash," they whine, voice thin and pathetic, "Yasha, c'mon, I need you, please, _please-_ "

"There you go," Yasha smiles again, and before Molly can fully process the words she's dropping to her knees, grabbing their wrist and pinning it above their head, and slipping two of her own fingers into them with almost no resistance. 

"Gods, Molly," she whispers, but it's lost when she curls her fingers inside of them and they _wail_. They're going to be getting some ribbing and glares from the other carnival folk at breakfast tomorrow, but right now the only thing they care about is getting fucked within an inch of their life by their best friend.

Yasha doesn't spend much time fingering them, due in part to Molly babbling pleas for her cock and writhing under her, melodramatic and loud and not to be ignored. She uses Molly's slick to get her glass cock wet, and, in one smooth motion, presses into them all the way to the hilt. Molly all but screams, tail thrashing under them as Yasha draws back and fucks into them again, hard. She still has one of their arms pinned, and with her free hand she grips their hip and uses it for leverage as she fucks Mollymauk hard and fast, the glass rigid and unforgiving and absolutely everything they need.

Yasha's hand on their hip is the only thing keeping Molly grounded- the rough, calloused warmth holding them down, holding them still even as they try and grind down onto Yasha’s cock with each thrust. She’s looking at Molly with the smarmiest look they’ve ever seen. And the worst part is, they can’t even call her out on it because she's right, they're absolutely wrecked and desperate for more. They're so close already it should be embarrassing, but Molly doesn't like to waste time in bed being embarrassed. Instead they say,

"Yasha, Yash, I'm so fucking close, kiss me, please-"

Yasha, bless her, Yasha listens, leaning close on the next snap of her hips, kissing Molly deep and dirty until they're breathless and _finally_ she lets go of their wrist to rub harsh circles into their dick once, twice, and Molly bites their lip so hard the taste of iron floods their mouth when they come.

They come back to themself, limbs loose and brain pleasantly hazy, just in time for Yasha to finish removing the harness and wrap one of her big arms around Molly's waist as she settles next to them. They can feel her shaking slightly and then there's a wet noise and her breath, hot against their ear. Molly turns to face her, and kisses the hollow of her throat.

"Want some help with that, dear?"

"Mm." Yasha's brows are knit and her eyes squeezed shut as she fucks herself. She pulls Molly closer, her skin hot and sweat-slick against theirs, and comes around her fingers with a sigh. Molly kisses her jaw and brings her hand to their lips, cleaning the slick from her fingers with their tongue and relishing the taste of her. 

When they're finished, they open their eyes to look at Yasha and grin. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you, Molly."

"Anytime, my dear. I live to serve."

Yasha rolls her eyes at that, but there's a hint of a smile on her lips. "We need to wash up."

"Ugh. It's nearly morning, we may as well get the last hour of sleep in and do all that shite when the sun is up." Molly knows, of _course_ they know that post-sex hygiene is important, but they're so comfortable and Yasha is curled against them in the nicest way and it really is close enough to dawn that it'll probably be fine.

"Hm." Yasha seems to agree, since she makes no effort to move, and so Molly snuggles into her, breathing in the musk of her sweat and come and the faint scents of ozone and rain that always seems to cling to her. They'd never admit it in so many words, but they feel safe in her arms- more emotionally than physically, another reason to never speak that feeling out loud, but it's nice to feel protected, even if it's only a feeling.

A chill is starting to creep up Molly's spine as the cool night air washes over their body, and they pull a blanket over themself and Yasha. She grunts in acknowledgement, but she's nearly asleep already. Molly can feel sleep starting to take them as well, and they don't resist. Tomorrow will be whatever kind of day it'll be, but Yasha is here, Molly has been well-fucked, and that combination makes everything just a bit more bearable.


End file.
